The Hunt
by Tweeedledee n Tweedledum
Summary: I wanted to write the part of the story where Byakuya and Renji pick up Rukia from his perspective.


**Authors note: This story belongs to Kubo. I just thought it would be interesting to see a version from Byakuya's perspective. All honor to Kubo and there is no profit to be made from this. I am simply writing this for fun and for a friend.**

_Chapter 1_

Byakuya turned to look at Renji as the butterfly alit on his finger.

"We have orders," Renjji said, a frown flickering across his features before he pulled himself together. "We are to go to the world of the living and bring back Rukia."

Byakuya didn't frown. He didn't appear to react but the first hint of alarm stirred in him. "Renji," he said calmly, "prepare for the mission. We will go tomorrow morning." He knew it would take that long to prepare all the paperwork and to gather any equipment they needed. It also gave him time to talk to Hisana.

That night before bed he had his servants lay out his clothing and Zanpacto and set up for an early bath. He then dressed for the night and walked to Hisana's shrine and touched the doors gently, pausing a moment before opening them and looking at her face. As always he felt a combination of warmth, love and a little resentment. It bothered him that resentment colored his memories of her. Sometimes he felt she had chosen the search for her sister over him and her guilt consumed her. Part of him hated himself for that resentment and he was glad his training had allowed him to hide that from her. Even so she had still died with the added guilt of that failure. He wished she had found Rukia before she died.

He sighed and looked at her face then closed his eyes to pray, "Hisana." He whispered, "I fear what the future brings. I hope I can keep my promise to you. "He didn't add forgive me if I fail. He couldn't bear to think of that. Finally he closed the shrine and went to bed, but it was some time before he could sleep.

The next day he stood serene and waiting for his lieutenant. Renji didn't take long to come and soon they both received their inhibitors and walked through the gate with the butterflies paving their way. He could have used the clan gate but he preferred going by the book. This time the gate came out level with the ground and Byakuya paused, breathing in deeply.

As a captain he didn't often come to the world of the living. As a rule, even with inhibitors most captains were just too powerful to be effective here. Soul society had better pickings so that was where the stronger hollows went anyway. It was mostly the weak and the bottom feeders that came here.

He cast out trying to feel Rukia's spiritual pressure and frowned when he couldn't feel it. "Renji, you are more familiar with this place, where should we begin looking?"

"She must be involved with some humans; the reports seem to indicate that." Renji said looking out over the city.

"Yes, a young man," Byakuya said thoughtfully, "Perhaps there is a school or a place of learning here?" he asked, still casting fruitlessly for her signature.

They spent the day looking, from time to time they'd find humans who displayed a higher level of spiritual pressure but so far none looked like the boy in the reports.

It was finally towards evening that Renji spotted a human that looked just like Rukia. Byakuya frowned, he couldn't feel her at all and that worried him, what had she done with herself he wondered. What had happened to her?

She didn't appear to be aware of them at all. That worried Byakuya greatly, even Renji was frowning.

Finally Byakuya signaled Renji to face her and stood there quietly. He stayed to the side watching everything unfold. He watched Renji hound her, testing her reflexes. It was obvious that something was wrong. He saw a dark haired boy approach but he assumed he couldn't see them and kept his eyes on Rukia and Renji. He was caught by surprise by the arrow of spiritual energy. Was he a Quincy? He thought with disbelief. No, it can't be, they are extinct. He kept quiet and watched as Renji cut him down. The boy seemed to lack for manners and he needed to learn his place he thought as he looked down at the child. It was a shame for him that he blundered into things he had no business interfering with. Rukia was no human and she was none of his concern. He was paying the price for his impudence now.

Then as Renji struck at her, another blade intervened. This must be him he thought watching impassively. There had been reports about this boy. The orange spiky hair was unmistakable. He watched carefully; this boy had wounded a menos grande. There could be more to him than appeared here. Right now he looked clumsy and slow, like he didn't know quite what he was doing. Though Byakuya remained impassive he was well aware that for most of them he was nearly invisible but he did see Rukia looking at him from time to time with worried eyes. She must know how this was going to end.

Finally Renji caught him with his released sword and he watched as it ripped through his shoulder. He sighed knowing the boy would die soon. Soon he could bring Rukia home and make things right. He started to turn when he swung back staring at the increase in spiritual pressure around the boy. Suddenly the boy attacked pressing Renji back, making him take the defensive.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at this and when the boy seemed to be about to strike Renji down Byakuya moved. He flash stepped in, catching the boy before he even knew he was there. Once, then twice, shattering his soul chain and the center of his power. Then he sliced his sword grabbing the blade before it fell. He returned to his spot and sheathed the sword, standing as if he had never moved. He heard Rukia's scream and felt her stolen power run out of the boy. He seemed to fall forever. "You are slow, even when you are falling" he said evenly. He let the broken blade fall from his hand.

"Rukia's reactions disturbed him, she seemed to have lost all self control and common sense and her madness seemed to be centered on the boy lying at his feet. He looked at him closely, why would she care so deeply for a stranger? Then the shock hit him and he knew. Kaien, this boy looked so much like him. But it could not be. "He is not the one you remember," he told her.

Byakuya turned to go when he felt a weak hand grab his ankle. He looked down surprised to see the dying boy holding his leg. How dare he touch him? He took out his sword and made ready to cut off his hand when Rukia kicked the boy away and began to berate him. He sighed knowing she just did this to protect him yet again. At least the boy would die soon, let her have her mercy he thought to himself. They walked into the gate together without a backwards glance. Maybe things could be set right now that her past wrongs were undone. This was his fervent wish.


End file.
